


The Presidential Candidates, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir

by Gracelizabeth135



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, presidential candidates - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracelizabeth135/pseuds/Gracelizabeth135
Summary: Tessa is the Republican Presidential candidate, while Scott is the Democratic Presidential candidate. To the the normal, American citizen, they're political enemies, but outside of the public eye, are they something more than just political enemies?





	1. The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an idea for an AU fic for Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir awhile back and decided to finally share it with people. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and comment!

Tessa's POV

"Politics aren't everything in this world!" I snarl at Scott from behind my podium, and the crowd cheers around me. "People have families, hobbies, and other things they love in this world! Politics. Are. Not. Everything."

This is our first public debate for the Election this year. This is the first time we've actually talked with each other. I can't help but think that there's something more to our relationship than just being political enemies, but I have no idea how I can talk with him outside of Media conferences, debates, and other public political events. Maybe I could get my assistant, Meagan, to help me out with my shenanigans, and help me set up a private meeting with Scott. I'll just have her contact his assistant, Eric. Wait a second- aren't we staying in the same hotel?! I have an idea, but I just have to execute it perfectly, or else people will be suspicious.

"Just because politics aren't everything, doesn't mean they're not important!" There's an uproar from the Democratic Party.

"And I completely agree with that," there's a surprised gasp from the crowd, and Scott's face is etched with shock. Then again, it's not often that people from different parties publicly admit they agree on something; let alone Presidential candidates. "I just think people should get to know each other outside of stressful atmospheres and politics," I continue, and turn my head so my left eye is hidden when I wink at him. I can't have anyone knowing my true intentions, now can I?

Scott's POV

I see Tessa wink at me after she makes her statement. Oh. Oh, she wants to spend time with me privately; without the public eye. Well two can play at this game, I think to myself as I hastily decide on a plan. I wipe away the silly look that's undoubtedly still plastered on my face, and smirk over in her direction. "I guess we will just have to make arrangements for that to happen soon, Ms. Virtue. I will have my assistant contact your assistant, Meagan, I think her name is."

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe I just said that. By the blush coloring Tessa's face and the fact that it looks like her jaw is about to fall off her face, I don't think she was expecting me to play along with her little game either. 

She quickly wipes the expression off her face, covering her features with, what I can tell, is a well crafted facade, before she awkwardly says, "Right. Meagan. That's my assistance's name, alright!"

"Then I guess we will get that settled after the debate tonight, if that's alright with you?" I give a slight amused laugh before questioning her.

"That's-yeah. That's alright," she chokes out, awkwardly covering her face with a curtain of her gorgeous raven hair, trying to hide from the situation she created.

"Now, if we're done with all of that awkward tension, let's get back to the importance of this debate, shall we?" The announcer asks, and Tessa and I have matching blushes painting our faces, by the looks of it.

-Two hours later-

Tessa's POV

"Thank God that debate is finally over. I don't think I could have handled another minute of that tension between Scott and I without having a nervous breakdown," I complain to Meagan. She is not just my assistant; she's been my best friend since we were two years old. We met at a Mommy and Me skating thing our mothers dragged us to, and we became instant best friends, from what our mothers have told us.

"Come on, Tess. What happened with you and Scott up there?" 

"Nothing. Whatever do you mean, Meagan?"

Meagan only rolls her eyes and scoffs at my question. "T, we have been best friends since we were three-"

"Two, actually," I correct.

"That only proves my point more. We have been best friends since we were two, I know you better than anyone else does, even your own mother! Come on, Tessa, just tell me what game you were playing at up on that stage. In front of the WHOLE country, I might mention."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," I groan.

"The whole country's going to be reminding you of it throughout this election now, and because why? You want to have s-"

"Meagan! Stop it right there young woman! That is not, in any way, shape, or form, something I am looking for at the moment! Especially not after what happened with Jared," I whisper.

"I know, Tess. I was just teasing you about the whole, you-know-what, thing. Anyways, so you want me to contact his assistant, Eric, for you, I'm assuming?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I say sheepishly.

"Not at all, Baby T."

"Must you rub the fact that you're older than me in my face, Meagan Duhamel?"

"I will never pass up an opportunity to do so," she says as she dials what I assume is Eric's work number on her phone and holds it up to her ear.

"Oh, I know," I mumble.

"Be quiet! It's ringing!" She hisses at me.

Scott's POV

"Dude, she totally has the hots for you!" Eric gushes.

"Yeah. I think so, anyways," I say with a stupid grin taking over my face.

"Oh my gosh, you so have the hots for her too!"

"I do not! Besides, even if I did, we are political enemies and can not have that kind of relationship, even if we wanted to."

"Not unless we keep it private," Eric says with a wink.

"I'm guessing you and Meagan already have a plan all put together?"

"Not quite. She said she would call me after the debate, and, actually, speak of the devil. Hold that thought," he says and answers his ringing phone.

"Hey, Meggers! I'm putting you on speaker phone so Scott can also hear you. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Eric! Listen, Tessa wants to meet Scott some time tonight in privacy. Do you think we will be able to set something up in time?" Comes Meagan's voice over the phone.

"Well, it's eight o'clock now, so I think we might be able to work something out for around ten tonight at the hotel, if that works for you and Tessa?" Eric decides.

"Let me double check with Tessa real quick," there's some shuffling and a mumbled conversation on the other end of the phone before Meagan is on the line again. "Baby T says that sounds great!"

Baby T? That's a cute nickname, one I will certainly have to remember, I mentally note.

"MEAGAN!" We hear Tessa screaming on the other line.

"Oops. I have to go before Tessa kills me for calling her Baby T in front of you guys, but I'll see you two in a couple of hours! Bye!" She rushes to say and quickly hangs up.

"Well, now it's time to head back to your room to get ready for Tessa," Eric says with a wink.

"That's not what I'm looking for, and you know that."

"I know, buddy. Come on, we DO have to get ready for Tessa."

We grab our stuff, get into our car, and make our way to the hotel we are staying at.

Tessa's POV

"MEAGAN! How could you do that to me?!" I yell at her after she hangs up.

"I am SO sorry, Tessa! I seriously didn't mean to! Please forgive me?" She says and gives me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't EVER embarrass me like that again! Am I understood, Meagan?"

"Yes, you are completely understood, T. I will never, ever do that again. I promise."

"Good. Now, let's go get ready for tonight!" I say and she smirks at me.

"We need to get you all dolled up for Scotty!" She squeals and grabs my wrist to drag me away against my will.

"Meagan!" I groan as she pulls me up towards my room, which also happens to be on the same floor as Scott.

"Come on! Two hours is barely enough time to get you all prettied up!"

"Ugh."

-Ten P.M.-

Tessa's POV

"Why did you force me into this fucking restrictive dress!" I grumble to Meagan.

"So Scotty can take it off and fuck you," she says and points her glass of wine towards me.

"That's not what-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Eric's calling!" She yells at me and quickly answers her phone. "Hey, Eric! So, what's the plan?"

"Scott's walking over to Tessa's room to pick her up. He will be there any second!"

"Sounds good! Thank you, Eric!"

We hear a knock on the door, and Meagan goes to answer the door for me. The first thing I see is Scott dressed in a black suit.

Scott's POV

Meagan opens the door, but I barely notice. I'm too busy checking out Tessa. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She wearing a black dress that goes to her mid thigh and hugs all her curves. It leaves little to the imagination. Shit, control yourself, Scott! I scold myself. "Damn," I mumble. "You're hot."

Tessa's cheeks flame red and she mutters a quiet 'thank you.'

"So, why don't you two kids head out while the night is still young?" Meagan asks while she pushes Tessa in my direction. I barely have enough time to catch her as she stumbles and fall in the stilettos she is wearing.

"Easy, there," I whisper in her ear as I gingerly steady her, my hands lingering around her waist longer than they should.

"Thank you," she whispers as her dazzling emerald green eyes meet my chocolate brown ones.

"Of course," I offer her my arm, which she graciously takes, and we head out of her room.

"Don't keep her out too late, Scotty!" Meagan calls after us with a wink.

"No promises," I whisper so only Tessa can hear me.

We hear the sound of the door closing as we continue walking in the direction of my room.

"Are you okay with going to my room? I figured it is the only spot we could have actual privacy in. If it's not alright, I completely understand."

Tessa's POV

"I am completely fine with that, Scott, but thank you for being a gentleman and asking me first."

He stops me in the hallway, turns me to face him, and grabs my hands as though they are made of glass.

"I promise you, Tessa Jane McCormick, I won't try anything without your consent," he says and lightly kisses my cheek.

"Thank you. And trust me, if you don't have my consent, you would know."

He rests his hand on the small of my back and leads me to his room. He opens the door and closes it behind us.

We get to know each other. We discuss different random things before we decide it's time to get me back to my room. 

He walks me to the door.

"I think we had better part ways. We don't need more things for the country to gossip about us," I nod in agreement. I rest my back on the door as we say goodbye. "Would it be okay if I kissed you good night?" He asks awkwardly.

"That would be acceptable," I whisper.

He leans down and kisses me. My eyes immediately flutter closed. He goes to leave the kiss, but my hands tangle in his hair to pull him closer. His hands go to my waist and he pushes me against his hotel room door.

"Do I have your consent?" He says between kisses.

"Yes," I gasp as he starts to kiss and suck at my neck.

He lifts up my shirt and grabs the insides of my thighs and lifts me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. He quickly carries me over to the bed and lies me down. In the blink of an eye, he takes my shirt off. 

"Stop teasing me!" I force out through the gasps as he kisses my thighs.

"Your wish is my command," he whispers into my ear seductively.

-Eight Thirty the next morning-

Tessa's POV

I wake up to my head on Scott's bare chest as the events from the night before come rushing back to my mind. "Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be happening," I mumble to myself as I get up and start grabbing my clothes. I hastily put on the black lacy dress I had been wearing when I came to his room last night, and rush out the door, and don't stop running until I reach my hotel room door.


	2. The Birthday From Hell Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa just wants her birthday to go away. She only agrees to let Scott take her out because it won't be an official birthday celebration.

Tessa's POV

As soon as I open the door, I notice Meagan standing, waiting for me, just behind the door. Before I can get a word in, she cuts me off.

"What happened to you last night, Missy? I thought you would be back in the hotel room by midnight. One a.m. at the latest. Wait a second; do I spot you owning the walk of shame?" 

"Maybe? Last night was amazing!" I say as I spin around, and fall onto the bed. Not a second later, Meagan is falling onto the bed next to me.

"So, how was it? I mean, was he good in bed?"

"Meagan!" I shout as I grab for a pillow, and hit her with it.

"What? A girl has a right to quiz her best friend about her sex life!"

"You are quite the invasive person, aren't you, M?"

"Totally. Now, spill the beans about the two of you in bed together!"

I smack my head before saying, "What am I going to do with you, Meagan?"

"Just tell me the story already! Please?"

"Fine," and with that, I run through every detail from last night until this morning.

"You ran out of his room without talking with him?! Tessa! How could you do that?!"

"I didn't want to have that conversation with him. We're political enemies, M, and we had a one night stand! What am I going to do about this? I've dug myself into a deep, deep hole! Ergh!"

"I know, T, but I'll help you climb out of this hole. That is what I am here for, after all."

"Thank you, M. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Good thing you'll never have the need to do that. So, what is the plan for your birthday this year?"

"No. You know I won't ever do anything for my birthday after the accident."

"Baby T, it's been two years since that happened. Don't you think it's about time to move on from it?"

"Oh, look at the time. It's time for me to start getting ready to kiss babies' heads today.... with Scott. This is going to be a fun and interesting day."

"Fine, we won't talk about your birthday right now, but we will be bringing in up later, considering your birthday is tomorrow."

"Whatever."

-Five Hours Later-

Tessa's POV

"Finally! Time for lunch! I'm famished. What about you, Meagan," I say as we get in line in the break area set up for me, Scott, and our staff.

"I could eat a whole horse right now! But on to more important topics, what are doing for your fucking birthday this year, Tess?!"

"I told you, I'm not doing anything for my birthday this year."

"What's this about Tessa's birthday?" Scott questions as he walks up from behind us.

"Meagan, don't you dare," I threaten.

"Tessa's birthday is tomorrow, and she's refusing to go out and celebrate for it," she answers.

"Meagan!" I hiss, and throw her a death glare. 

"Why on Earth don't you want to celebrate your birthday, Tess?" Scott asks.

"Just something that happened a few years back on my birthday."

"It wasn't actually on your birthday; just a few days before," Meagan cuts in.

"It made no difference to me, Meagan."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing," Meagan and I say in unison.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting any information out of either of you about this mysterious 'accident', but please let me do something for your birthday."

"Scott, I really don't want to. It brings back a lot of bad memories for me."

"What if we didn't say it is a birthday celebration, and just a little get together with you and your friends?"

"If you must, I suppose you can."

"Great! What's your favorite place here in Orlando?"

"Wekiva fresh water spring."

"That's specific."

"I grew up here in Orlando. Wekiva is where I always went when I needed to think or process things."

"Well, I will get that all set up for tomorrow. You have absolutely nothing to worry about for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Scott. I'd better get going; I have a lot of appointments I have to get to for today."

"As do I. I will see you tomorrow, that is, if our paths don't cross again some time today."

-Eight P.M.-

Meagan's POV

"Hang on a sec, Tess. Scott's calling," I say and walk into the bathroom to answer my phone. "Hey, Scott! What's up? Is this about T's birthday party tomorrow?"

"That's exactly what this is about. I need a list of Tessa's friends to invite to her party tomorrow. I already rented the place out for the day, and have everything planned out. Also, what's her favorite type of cake?"

"Vanilla buttercream. She probably only wants her closest friends there on her birthday. Those friends would be: Ashley, Alex, Maia, Gracie, Patrick, Meryl, Charlie, Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, Gabby, Eric, Polina, Nathan, Jason, Adam, and, of course, me."

"Thank you so much, Meagan! That just saved my hyde!"

"No problem, Scott. Anytime. Anyways, I will see you tomorrow for the party! Oh, and what time should we be there at?"

"Nine a.m. See you then!" He says and hangs up on me.

"Great. I am now the line between Tessa and her fuck buddy," I mumble to myself as I leave the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Wekiva fresh water spring last summer during my vacation to Orlando, and it is absolutely gorgeous! I knew I needed to write a fanfic about it. Also, I know Tessa didn't grow up in the U.S., but to make things work, I had to do that. Please don't be shy to leave a comment, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	3. The Birthday From Hell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary this time. Sorry! Had no idea what to write for a summary!

-Seven a.m.-

Tessa's POV

"Come on, Tessa, it's time to wake up!" Meagan sing songs.

"Just five more minutes," I mumble.

"We have to get ready for your birthday party. We have to leave in about an hour."

"Fine, I'll wake up," I say as I groggily rub at my eyes.

"It's time to get you all dolled up for Scotty! We HAVE to put you in your skimpiest, cutest, and sexiest bikini!" Meagan exclaims as I get up off of the bed.

"Meagan!" I groan.

"What?" She asks, oh so innocently.

"Whatever, just get me all ready before we need to leave, and you can dress me up however you want to. Deal?" 

"Deal!" She squeals.

"Oh, great. What have I just gotten myself into?" I question no one but myself as Meagan drags me into the bathroom.

-One Hour Later-

"I look like a slut," I say as I look at myself in the mirror.

"And your problem with this is...?" Meagan asks.

"I don't want Scott thinking the only thing I want from him is sex. That's not who I am."

"I know, Baby T, but you have to put yourself out there. And why not do it by wearing a smoking hot bikini?"

I examine myself closer in the mirror. Meagan has me wearing a strapless black bikini top, with matching low cut bottoms. She didn't use any makeup, since we are going swimming, and that would just be pointless. My hair is cascading down my shoulders in natural waves. In other words, I look hot.

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst, how slutty do I look?" I ask Meagan.

"Eight and a half. Now just let it go!"

"Fine, whatever. Are we ready to go?"

"Yup. Did you grab everything you need?" She asks as we put on our cover ups.

"Sunglasses, hat, and a towel. Yeah, I'm good! Let's head out to the party!"

-Forty Five Minutes Later-

Tessa's POV

"I see Scott... and other people. How many people did he invite?" I ask Meagan as we grab our stuff and climb out of the car.

She doesn't get a chance to answer because Ashley comes barreling over towards us, and engulfs me in a bone crushing hug as soon as she sees me.

"Happy birthday, Tessa! I can't believe you're twenty-seven! You're getting so old!" Ashley screams in my ear, nearly causing me to go deaf.

"Thank you, Ash! I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"I know! It's been for-ever!" She exclaims as she lets go of me to let the others give me birthday wishes. I start to blush and look down at the ground when I see Scott mentally undressing me with his eyes. I can see how much effort it's taking him to restrain himself.

"Happy birthday, Tessa!" Charlie says as he gives me a bear hug. "You've grown up so much this past year!"

As soon as everyone has wished me a happy birthday, we make our way over to the water.

"We have everything we need for the party. Alcohol, water, snacks, the whole shebang," Scott says to the group as we all set our stuff down.

"Thank you, Scott. This is all really sweet of you!" I say as I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Also, let's make one thing clear: what happens here today stays here. Am I understood?" I ask the group.

There's a chorus of "Yes's", "Of course's", and one "Yes, ma'am!"

"Glad I made myself clear. Now, let's have some fun!" I shout as I grab a beer from the cooler Scott brought. 

Everyone follows suit, grabbing a beer from the cooler. Someone, I think it's Adam, shouts "To Tessa's twenty-seventh birthday!" Everyone recites the words, and the beer bottles start to clink.

As the party starts to pick, I find myself wandering farther and farther away from the group. 

"Parties aren't really your thing, are they?" Scott questions, startling me a little.

"To be honest, no. Especially if they're for my birthday," I answer.

"I'm guessing you still don't want to talk about what happened on your birthday?"

"No. And I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't like talking about it. 'Til this day, it still stings."

"I'm sorry for being nosy. I should be more considerate."

"It's fine. So, do you want to go exploring in one of the kayaks?" I ask, changing the topic.

"It's your day, so whatever you want to do is fine with me. Should we tell the group?" He looks over his shoulder to look at our motley crew.

"Nah, they won't miss us too much, but I'll tell Meagan just in case. Will you grab some beers and snacks as I tell Meagan, please?"

"Sure, no problem!" With that, I walk over to where Meagan is, while Scott goes to grab a bucket of beers and some snacks.

"Meagan," I say as I tap her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Scott and I are going to head up to the tree with the rope swing. You guys can come in a little bit, but I need some time alone with Scott right now."

"Okay, sounds good. Oh, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She calls after me as I walk towards Scott.

"What wouldn't you do?"

"I'll think of something!"

I'm laughing as I lace my fingers with Scott's.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. You?"

"Totally. Let's hop in to one of the double kayaks."

We put our stuff in the kayak. As I'm getting in, Scott takes my hand to help me in.

"Thank you," I blush.

"I would do anything for you, Tessa," he replies sweetly.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"That was a lot of fun!" I exclaim as we tie up the kayak to a nearby tree.

"But this will be a lot more fun!"

"Oh, now will it? What kind of plans do you have up your sleeves, Mr. Moir?" I whisper huskily in his ear.

"You will just have to wait and see," he whispers, his breath tickling my neck.

"I don't know if I can."

"Well you'll just have to, I suppose. So, how do you even know about this rope swing over here?"

"I found it a few years back when I was kayaking, and figured it would make a perfect quiet spot where I can be alone with my thoughts. I used to do a lot of journaling here. It was always so quiet over here, and I relished in it."

"That sounds kind of lonely."

Scott's POV

A sad expression crosses her face after I speak. "My life back then was kind of lonely. All my siblings were moved out of our house by the time I was ten, which was also when my parents got divorced. I was always going back and forth between my mom's and dad's house. It was hard."

"I'm so sorry, Tessa. I didn't mean to prod on an open wound," I say apologetically.

"It's fine, but let's move on to a happier subject please."

"Sure, no problem. What do you want to talk about?" I ask as we walk hand in hand onto the log that's jutting into the stream.

"Do you like to swim?"

"I love swimming! Wait, why?"

She gets a devilish grin, and before I can question why, she's pushing me off the log, and into the water below. "That's why," she smirks as I surface.

"You little jerk!" I shout.

A second later, she's jumping in next to me, and water splashes me in the face. As soon as she surfaces, I start splashing her with water. She splashes me back with an equal amount of ferocity. After a few minutes of splashing each other, we call for a truce.

"Want to grab a beer with me?" I ask after a minute or two of complete silence.

"Sure!" We trudge through the water to where our kayak is tied up.

I hand her a beer from the bucket, and grab one for myself as well.

"Thank you," she says as she pops the lid and takes a long sip out of the bottle.

"Easy there, Baby. You might want to get drunk, but you certainly don't want to get alcohol poisoning."

"You're right. I certainly do want to get drunk to forget it's my birthday, but I definitely don't want to end up in the hospital. Imagine how I'd explain that one to the press."

"I can't even begin to imagine it," I say as we share a laugh.

We're quiet for a few minutes, and I stare intently into her eyes.

"What?" She asks.

I cup her chin with my hand, and pull her face toward me until our lips are crushing together.

"Get a room!" Comes Meagan's voice, thoroughly interrupting Tessa and I's intimate moment.

"Meagan! What the hell are you all doing here?!" Tessa yells once she sees the whole group heading towards us on their respective boats.

"Well, this is your birthday party, is it not? Plus, you said we could join you after a little while," Meagan answers while she ties up the kayak her and Eric were sharing.

"Oh, right," Tessa blushes.

As everyone reaches the trees, they all tie up their kayaks, paddle boards, and canoes.

"I hope we didn't interrupt you two love birds from doing anything too intimate," Ashley says as she finishes tying up her paddle board.

"Nope, not at all," I answer before Tessa has a chance to say anything.

"Let's get this party started!" An already buzzed Meryl shouts to the group as she gets out of the kayak her and Charlie were sharing.

Loud music starts pumping from a speaker someone decided to bring along with them. My guess is that it is Chiddy's speaker.

-Two Hours Later-

Tessa's POV

We have all become visibly drunk over the past two hours we have been at the rope swing tree. The guys are all showing off to the girls what tricks they can do off of the rope swing. At some point, Scott makes me simultaneously choke and spit out the sip of beer I had just stupidly taken when he does a double back flip off the swing. As he surfaces, he hears me choking and comes over my way.

"I am so sorry, Tessa! I didn't mean to scare you like that! Are you okay?" He asks as he pats my back to help me stop coughing.

"It's- fine," I rasp out between coughs.

"Here, let's go in the trees so you can choke in peace," he says when he notices everyone staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

Scott picks me up bridal style out of the water as I continue to cough my lungs out. He carries me out of the water, and into the underbrush, where he lies me down on the ground. By now, I have tears streaming down my face from the strain of my coughing fit. His arm is positioned at my mid back so he's holding me up to help me breathe more easily. His other hand is gingerly stoking my hair.

"Deep, easy breaths," he coaches as I try to slow my coughing down. "You've got this. You're almost there."

After another good five minutes, I finally manage to stop coughing. Although, my voice is now quite raspy from the coughing. I go to sit up on my own, and Scott helps me up to my feet.

"Thank you, Scott."

"No problem, Tess."

To thank him, I press my lips against his in what I initially meant to be a sweet and gentle peck, but it quickly turns passionate. He presses my back up against a tree behind me. My hands tangles in his hair as the kisses become more aggressive. He pushes me up the tree until I have no choice but to straddle his hips to stay up. He grabs at my ass, and I moan into our deepening kisses. He walks a few feet away from the tree I was just pressed up against, and quickly, but gently, lies me down. He redirects his kisses from my lips to my inner thighs. I grasp his hair as he continues to kiss his way up my body, until he reaches my lips again. He's leaning over me as he starts to take off my bikini bottoms. They are just past my knees as I go to stop him.

"Scott, we can't do this here," I gasp as I catch my breath from our past few intimate moments.

"Please, Tessa. I need all of you, right here, right now. Please," Scott, also out of breath, pleads with me.

"I need all of you, too, but not here. We can't risk someone from our group coming over and seeing us like this," I respond apologetically. "We can continue this tonight once we get back to the hotel, if you want?"

"How soon can we leave?"

"You need me that desperately?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"You can't wait, can you?"

"No."

"Alright. I can tell we both need this right now, so just carry me farther into the underbrush, and you can take me however you want," I say, the voice of reason.

As he lifts me up, my bottoms come the rest of the way off so my private area is completely exposed.

"You sure I just can't take you here? I don't know if I can make it another few steps into the underbrush," he says when sees I'm exposed, and starts to bite and kiss my neck.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me, either. Just run," I gasp.

He sprints a few yards until he's sure we're completely hidden in the underbrush, and gently throws me and my bottoms onto the ground. He's leaning over me, and taking off my top almost immediately after I hit the ground. As I'm starting to take off his swim trunks, a quick burst of wisdom floods my thoughts.

"Wait, before we do this, Scott. We have to be smart about this. Do you have a condom?" I breathlessly whisper over our panting.

"No. I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I," I say sheepishly.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yes, but there's still about a ten to twenty percent chance of me becoming pregnant if we do this unprotected, and I'm in no way prepared to be a mother."

"And I'm not prepared to be a father, but that's still a very slim chance that you will end up pregnant."

"I guess you're right. I promise, now you can take me however you want," I finish as I swiftly take off his swim trunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still one more part to this chapter! Sorry if my smut isn't to well written; I'm not at all used to writing this much smut. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and don't be shy to comment!


	4. Just a Snippet! I'm Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short paragraph from the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm currently in the process of moving, and between that, my skating, and school, I have been too busy to write. Once I'm moved (in a month or so), I will try to keep a regular posting schedule. I know I definitely hate when fanfics don't post forever, so I'm guessing you all can't stand it either. For now, here is a paragraph of the next chapter, and I will try to get the rest of the chapter up on AO3 by the end of next week! Thank you all for your continued support; I wouldn't have enough motivation to write this story if it weren't for all of you!

Tessa's POV

It's about an hour after we all head back to the main part of Wekiva that everyone starts to leave. Everyone but Scott, Meagan, Eric, and I pick up their stuff and head to their cars. The four of us pick up the trash everyone had left behind before we decide to grab our stuff and go. The whole time we're cleaning, Scott throws me seductive looks. Meagan and Eric decide to leave together in Meagan's car, leaving Scott and I completely alone. 

 


	5. The Birthday From Hell Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The final installment of this chapter and we can finally move on to the next few installments! Also, sorry about this chapter being mostly dialogue. I wanted to get a chapter out for all of you as soon as I could. I will also try to make the next chapter of this story longer since this chapter was so short! Anyways, it can't be fluff and smut forever, so here's some angstiness. I just love angst! Sorry, not sorry (about the angst)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This chapter took longer to write than I thought it would! My deepest apologies! Thank you all for your kind comments; they give me a lot of motivation to write! Now, on to the story (I know you have waited long enough for this next installment)! One last thing before you begin reading: make sure to read the notes at the end of this chapter because they have a lot of information for this fic and a new one I'm hoping to get out soon!

Tessa's POV

It's about an hour after we all head back to the main part of Wekiva that everyone starts to leave. Everyone but Scott, Meagan, Eric, and I pick up their stuff and head to their cars. The four of us pick up the trash everyone had left behind before we decide to grab our stuff and go. The whole time we are cleaning, Scott throws me seductive looks. Meagan and Eric decide to leave together in Meagan's car, leaving Scott and I completely alone.

Fully, utterly alone. Well, that's a smart plan.  _I do not know whether to kill Meagan, or give her a hug for this genius plan of hers,_ I think to myself as I watch the conniving little genius and her accomplice drive, far, far,  _far_ away. 

"You ready to go?" Scott says, inches from my ear, his hot breath igniting a fire in me.

"Mmhm," I hum, and fall back into his embrace.

"Come on, before I take you again, right here on this picnic table," he emphasizes every syllable, pointing at the table beside us.

He doesn't wait for me to reply. Instead, he grabs my hand, and takes my bag in his other arm. He leads me to his car and opens the door for me to get in, like the true gentleman he is. It is sometimes hard to believe that, despite our intimate relationship, we are still political enemies. To anyone who is not close with us, all they see is two presidential candidates fighting for the presidency. Republican versus Democrat. Enemy versus enemy. With no other way to put it.

It isn't until Scott has closed his door and puts his hand on my thigh that I snap out of my daze. I slowly move my head upward until I'm looking into his worry filled eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He asks gently, as though I am an injured animal he does not want to spook.

I feel tears flood my eyes before he is even finished asking the question. 

"I can't take my thoughts off of us being political enemies outside of this little cocoon we have made for ourselves," I whisper sorrowfully.

"I know where this is going, T. We can do this. We can-"

"But what happens when one of us wins the election? What happens when one of us resents the other for winning the presidency?" My voice cracks halfway through my first sentence, and I feel my tears flowing freely down my cheeks. 

"Oh, Tess. I could never hate you. I-"

"You're saying that now, but what happens if-if I win the election?" I force through my sobs.

"Tessa, listen to me. Please," he begs, and I bring my eyes to meet his once more. He grabs both of my hands in his before asking through his tears, "Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?"

The shock I'm feeling must show on my face, because he rushes to explain the rest of his piece. "That way, whoever wins, we will both be together in office, in one way or another."

"Scott, we can't, and you know that. People will be suspicious, and-and-"

"And we will be happy. Tessa, you make me the happiest person in the world when I'm with you, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you."

"You're just saying that now, Scott."

"Bullshit! I love you, Tessa. I want to wake up every morning next to you, I want to hold your hair back while you are throwing up, I want to kiss you goodbye everyday on my way to work, and I just want it all, but only if it is with  _you._ You, Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, and only you."

"Scott, we can't. I can't- I can't marry you," and that's when the sobs take over, and I can no longer control the emotions flooding my system. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Tessa," he whispers gently, and brushes a few tears off of my cheeks.

"Please take me home. I want to go home," I sob.

"Okay," he says, trying to give me the space I so clearly need. He turns back around to face the wheel, and puts his keys in, starting the ignition.

 

I don't stop crying at all throughout the 45 minute drive back to the hotel. It is quite literally  _the longest_ car ride of my life. When we  _finally_ reach the hotel, I jump out of the car almost immediately, and sprint to my floor, not even bothering to use the elevators. I grab my key card out of my purse and forcibly shove it in to the slot on my room door, slamming it closed behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I will be trying to update every Saturday if at all possible. Also, I will be working on a new story, and I hope to get the first chapter out soon. The new story will be titled "When All Goes To Hell, It's Because of Hiphip Chinchin," so be on the look out for it. It's going to be about Tessa being a dance major, and Scott being her professor. That's all I'm going to divulge about it as of right now, but I have a lot planned for that story... and this one as well. Anyways, comments always give me motivation, and I will see you next time with- "You do not leave emotionally distressed Tessas alone at a bar!" "Well it's not MY fault you broke her heart into a million pieces and made her feel like she needed to drown her sorrows in several fireballs." "That's not fair, and you know it!" "Well, let me tell you what IS fair, mister. For starters-" "Scott?" I'm really sorry about this chapter. Everything about it seems forced, and I feel like I'm not giving this fic the full potential it has.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into politics, and the most I've ever seen of Political debates is bits and pieces from the election in 2016, so don't get mad if my idea of what happens during debates isn't really what happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this AU fic idea I had! I will update soon, I promise! Please remember to review and comment!


End file.
